Richard Buchanan
"}} |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team=Allied Forces |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild (formerly) |status=Active |relatives=Wally Buchanan (younger brother) |magic=Earth Magic Heaven's Eye |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hoteye (ホットアイ Hottoai), whose real name is Richard, was a member of the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal is to find Nirvana, a destructive power that was sealed away long ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 10 He is the elder brother of Wally Buchanan. Appearance The tallest member of Oración Seis, Hoteye is a large and imposing man whose appearance is peculiar in the fact that he looks both quite feminine and, most curiously, has a body consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, not possessing rounded parts. What this stems from is unknown, as Hoteye, unlike his brother, hasn't displayed the use of Polygon Magic. He has long, wavy and flowing orange hair reaching down below his shoulders, bright blue eyes with long eyelashes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Cover a prominent, flat nose and full, and red feminine lips. His large forehead tops his eyes directly, due to the seeming lack of eyebrows. His massive torso and arms look even more massive if compared to his head, relatively small in comparison, and to his thin legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 5-6 Hoteye's outfit consists of a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merged rhombuses, a large, white collar closed on the front going down to cover his shoulders and a sash tied around his waist visible under it, and simple light pants tucked inside light boots, with the parts circling his calves being reminiscent of leg warmers. Circling Hoteye's neck is a large necklace made of brown beads,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 17, Cover which has a pendant hanging from it, this taking the shape of an eye flanked by two small, wing-like protrusions. Hoteye is almost always shown carrying around a book in his right hand, whose light cover bears, inside a rectangular part with angles curving inwards, a large, dark motif reminiscent of the letter "J''". Seven years later after imprisonment, Hoteye has undergone small changes; although he still wore the same outfit, his hair has grown larger and has a pointed mustache. Personality He seems to have an obsession with money, as well as a habit of ending his sentences with "Right?" or "Exactly!", and tends to preach out his own personal anecdotes about money and riches to anyone within his vicinity, even in circumstances where it is obviously unnecessary, much to the chagrin of those present to hear him, including his own comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 8 He is almost always seen holding a book close to him. The book he holds has the Jewel symbol on it, a possible reference to his obsession with money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 Later, Nirvana changes his personality drastically. He became a person full of love and goodness, which does not need any money and only wishes to find his only brother, Wally. History Hoteye/Richard and his brother Wally Buchanan lost their parents at a very young age and lived on cultivating potatoes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 They were presumably captured by the cult of Zeref and forced to become slaves of the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with the other Oración Seis members, promptly defeat the alliance, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter, on their first meeting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Brain later assigns him to look for Nirvana with Angel and Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 6 Later, he runs into Jura Neekis, and they fight using their Earth-based Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 4-5 Both are interrupted when they spot the pillar of light from Nirvana's unsealing and Jura is conflicted between fleeing to investigate Nirvana and defeating Hoteye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 4-5 Before he can decide, Hoteye's personality suddenly switches due to the effects of Nirvana's unsealing, which results in a sweet persona with no aggression, much to Jura's confusion and bewilderment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 15-17 Nirvana changes his alignment from evil to good due to his previous ambiguity. He reveals that searching for his lost younger brother led to his obsession with money, as he believes it to be the only means of finding him. Hoteye proceeds to happily hug Jura and declares his wish to stop his comrades, the Oración Seis, and to teach them "the beauty of love".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 10-11 They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 The two encounter Lucy and Gray and Hoteye then explains that Nirvana was originally used to keep the power of Light and Dark in check and its creators never intended it to be used as Magic. Before he could elaborate, Midnight attacks after realizing Hoteye's defection. Hoteye saved the group from the attack and battled Midnight while the group proceeded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 8-15 Hoteye's unique eyesight gave him an advantage over Midnight, allowing Hoteye to overwhelm the younger Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 9-11 However, this proved to be an illusion since Midnight defeated Hoteye using the same lacerating ability that felled Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki. As Hoteye falls, he states that his prayer was to see his brother for one last time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 12-14 Later, Hoteye saved both Natsu and Jellal from Nirvana before it collapsed on itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 6-7 In the aftermath of the battle, Hoteye was arrested by the newly reformed Magic Council, he accepted this as repentance for his past sins. Jura informed him he would take his quest of finding his brother and asked what his name was, and he told them his name was Wally Buchanan. Erza, recognizing the name, describes her encounter with Wally, a fellow former slave - Wally is safe and well, and the last time she heard from him, he was traveling around the continent. Hoteye falls to his knees and breaks into tears, thanking them. He is then formally arrested and led away by Lahar and the Magic Council Detention Corps Division 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 15-18 Tartarus arc Seven years later, Hoteye is seen released from prison by Cobra, alongside the rest of the Oración Seis, and comments on how good it is to be free. He then watches alongside the rest of his guild as Brain is struck down by Cobra. As the rest of his guild discuss what to do next, Hoteye reveals his desire to see his brother, but Cobra stops them, as he tells them of their first job's arrival; Jellal and Meredy approach them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 19-22 Magic and Abilities 'Earth Magic' (土魔法 ''Tsuchi Mahō): Hoteye possess high leveled Earth Magic, which he employs as the main component of his fighting style.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 11-16 *'Liquid Ground' (リキッドグラウンド, Rikiddo Guraundo): Hoteye's exclusive form of Earth Magic, which allows him to soften or liquify the ground, subsequently manipulating it at his will; something which, according to Hoteye himself, is the radical opposite to Jura Neekis' own form of Earth Magic, which allows him to make the ground hard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 6 His main form of offense consists of turning large portions of ground below the target liquid, subsequently raising them in "waves" to envelop and crash foes, with the ground somehow acting like quicksand. Through the use of this Magic alone, he's shown capable of taking on several enemies, giving them trouble and preventing them from attacking in order not to sink.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 12-16 Other forms of attack include sending the liquified ground at the enemies in a tsunami-like assault;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 11 Hoteye's liquified ground has shown to possess enough blunt power to make large buildings crumble into pieces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 10-11 Such softening power isn't focused only on offense, and has other avenues for usage, with Hoteye being capable, for instance, of making the ground cave in by liquifying it, generating holes that can serve as shelters for him or his allies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 10 Hoteye can also employ it to nullify other earth-based attacks, as shown when he liquified Jura Neekis' rock pillars, which were sent flying at him, in midair, making them fall harmlessly to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 5 In addition, Hoteye has proven himself capable of using Liquid Ground as a means of transportation, traveling through the ground after liquifying it; in such state, he can carry passengers with him without causing them any harm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 7 Hoteye appears to control such Magic through the use of hand gestures which he performs, with a recurring one being extending his hand towards the opponents with all fingers bent except the index and middle finger, which are kept diagonally stretched, creating a "V''" shape; sometimes, before extending his arm, Hoteye has been known to place his stretched fingers on his face, just below his eyes, seemingly in reference to his codename or in order to employ his exclusive 'Heaven's Eye. '''Heaven's Eye (天元 Tengen): As his codename and epithet imply, Hoteye possesses an exclusive form of Eye Magic, Heaven's Eye, which allows him to see over long distances and even through solid objects, as shown when he could pinpoint Midnight's location while the latter was hiding inside a building. He often combines it with his Earth Magic, first tracking down the opponents with Heaven's Eye and subsequently striking them with Liquid Ground. This combination was effective enough for him to momentarily keep the upper hand against Midnight, the self-proclaimed strongest Mage in Oración Seis, aside from Zero. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Hoteye appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Hoteye is a playable character. In this game, Hoteye possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': Mud Shoot (土の弾 Maddo Shūto) *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Hoteye appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. Trivia *The original codename for Hoteye was supposed to be "Mister Eye" rather than Hoteye. *According to Hoteye, the head of Jura Neekis resembles a potato, which he used to eat with his brother Wally. Quotes *(To Jura Neekis) ''"I was desperate to find the younger brother I lost. I thought that if I only had the money, I would be able to find him, but now I see that was all a mistake!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 17 *(To Jura Neekis) ''"Let us stop Brain and the other in the name of love!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 *(To himself) ''"My prayer... my brother... I wanted to see your face... once more."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Page 14 Battles & Events *Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis *Jura Neekis vs. Hoteye *Hoteye vs. Midnight References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves